Satisfying Desires
by Chrisii
Summary: When Kidd comes on the submarine with unknown desires, Law agrees to help him, but the price is one that the Dark Surgeon had never bargained for. Includes : Law/Kidd, Rape (although there s a warning before the scene)


**IMP! -** This story includes rape. I`m going to write a warning in bold before it comes on, so if it grosses you out you can skip it. I thought it would be better to warn you first. Read On!

* * *

Satisfying Desires

Law almost dropped his morning coffee in shock as the four simple words registered in his brain.

"I need your help." Eustass Kid needed his help.

-30 minutes earlier-

He had woken up at the crack of dawn and had taken a hot shower before dressing in his usual attire, slipped the spotted hat on his head to hide his unruly black locks, and strode to the kitchen. He was surprised upon seeing Penguin and Shachi there, and bid them both a good morning before taking his morning coffee and going out to the deck, calmly leaning against the railings as he sipped the hot beverage. He was lost in thoughts but the shadow that crossed the deck had him looking up, raising an eyebrow as he saw the skull on the front. Killer was the only one on board from what he was seeing, and the blonde looked shaken but determined. An agitated Kidd soon came in view as well and Law unconsciously tightened his hold on the nodachi, which was laying against his shoulder as usual. The metallic door opened just as Killer was about to speak and Penguin, Shachi and Bepo showed up, freezing at the sight of their rival. However they stayed put, noticing by their captain`s relaxed posture that the other crew had no harmful intentions, yet. When they caught sight of the red head, it took all their effort not to gape like fish out of water.

Eustass Kidd looked as if he hadn`t slept in a week. Dark shadows, even darker than Law`s, decorated under his eyes but his actions were frantic and he looked as if there were needles under his feet. They could easily see him shift his weight from foot to foot, and looking around with a frenzied and crazy look in his eyes. To the Heart Pirates he looked totally out of his bad-ass, bastard and maniac character.

"Captain needs your help." Killer stated, looking Law in the eye.  
"With what?" Law asked as he took another sip from his coffee.  
"He`s been acting strange for weeks! Killing even more than usual and always on adrenaline, it`s driving the crew crazy." Killer said, racking a hand in his already messed up hair.  
"I can certainly see that," Law calmly said as he made a room and teleported them both on his deck. "So, care to tell me what happened before he started acting crazier than usual?"  
"I don't know, wouldn`t tell anyone," Killer said, dodging a flying fist as Kidd snarled.  
"I want to say it in private not in front of a freaking panda." The red head growled.  
"I am not a panda! I am one fine polar bear!" Bepo objected but shut up as Law gave him a silent look.  
"Why were you seeking my help exactly?" Law asked, observing the way Kidd`s fists clenched and unclenched.  
"Because we were randomly sailing when we saw your submarine. Remembered you`re a doctor so I decided to take a chance and ask." Killer said with a sarcastic tone even though his actions told Law that Kidd had been searching for him.  
"Shut Up Killer!" Kidd growled.  
"You wish to tell me alone?" Law reasoned, noticing how his rival`s shoulders relaxed momentarily.  
"Yes." Kidd said.  
"Okay."  
"Are you sure captain? He can be playing a trick," Bepo said, holding Law from his shoulders.  
"My captain is a man of honour, we`re not playing any tricks," Killer seethed as Law shrugged Bepo off.  
"I`m sure Bepo," he said, smirking at the polar bear before motioning for Kidd to follow him.

The Red head followed the surgeon of death among the many corridors, all identical with steel and making it impossible for one to escape if he didn`t know his way through them. Just how far was Trafalgar taking him? Had it been a good idea to trust him? Kidd was broken out of his reverie when he almost walked into Law, who had stopped to open the door. His quarters were not large, but not small either. A queen sized bed with a heavy blanket on it was in the middle of the room, along with a bed-side table and a few shelves along the walls. A wooden desk also decorated the side of the room. It had stacks of books and papers on it but otherwise nothing seemed out of place in the room. Law motioned him to sit on one of the chairs, while he took the other one.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Law asked, leaning back on the chair.  
"Something`s wrong with me." Kidd bluntly said.  
"I didn`t notice." Law sarcastically quipped. "What is wrong with you?"  
"I don`t know! It`s like I get these desires to kill! Even more than usual! And I get more desires that has nothing to do with killing.. but I killed while trying to satisfy them." Kidd said.  
"So what seems to be the problem? You`re a pirate. It`s obvious that you have a desire to kill." Law said.  
"When I try to satisfy my desires, it`s like the desire is telling me to do more! I can`t satisfy it!" Kidd said, pulling at his hair in frustration.  
"So you`re implying that there is something wrong with your head?" Law asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes!" Kidd slammed a hand on the table.  
"Then there is nothing I can do. I`m not expertise in psychology. I can send you to other doctors though." Law said.  
"The Other doctors can`t satisfy my other desire.." Kidd suddenly said before tackling the dark surgeon.  
"And what is the other desire may I ask Mr. Eustass?" Law asked, trying to figure out what had happened in the several seconds where he went from sitting on the chair to laying on the matted ground, being pinned by his much larger rival.  
"I think you know." Kidd said, shocking the other pirate captain as lust was quite apparent in his eyes.  
"If other doctors can`t satisfy it, then how can I?" Law asked, trying to crawl out from under him.  
"You don`t look like a dumb person Trafalgar." Kidd said, taking hold of the thin neck.

Law couldn`t help the panic that was making his heart thump furiously in his chest despite the lack of oxygen. The tight hold on his neck was choking him and he dimly registered being slammed against the wall, or floor, then thrown on the bed. He took a huge gulp of air as he turned on his side, trying to ease his breathing. Black dots still invaded his vision, but they soon disappeared as his breathing improved. When the bed lowered slightly, result of someone trying to sneak behind him, he remembered that Kidd was still in the room, and mentally kicked himself for showing weakness. Law felt a hand on his shoulder before Kidd yanked him so he was laying on his back, then got on top of him again, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head in an uncomfortable position. The lust in Kidd`s eyes was now even more visible, and Law found himself fighting to keep his heart rate under control. A pale hand yanked his hair so that his neck was even more pronounced and then Kidd proceeded to suck, bite and kiss all the way to the hem of his hoodie. He could only imagine what Kidd was going to do to him, and he found himself opening his mouth to scream out, but a rough, pale hand covered his mouth while a sudden pain on his throat threatened much more should he call for help. He squirmed, trying to get out of this torture, but stopped suddenly when Kidd suddenly grabbed his hoodie and yanked it, hard, so that it tore in his hands. Now shirtless, he shivered as the cold air hit his body. He laid completely still as Kidd continued to trail his upper body with kisses and occasional bites, but when a hand rested on his belt buckle, Law shifted his leg a little and promptly kneed Kidd in his groin, electing a loud groan from the large man on top of him.

Glad of the distraction, Law got out from under him and made it to the door, where his nodachi was resting, but he didn`t even get to brush his fingers against it before a rough hand grabbed him from his neck again. He let out a small yelp as his head hit the head-board, and in the few seconds that he was disoriented, he didn`t do anything as Kidd grabbed his wrists and cuffed them to the head post with sea stone cuffs that apparently materialized out of his coat. His shoulders screamed because of the unnatural position and he came back to his senses in time to see Kidd remove his own pants.

**WARNING.**

* * *

He couldn`t help swallow what little saliva had gathered in his mouth as he noticed the bulge in the other`s man boxers, signalling a painfully obvious arousal. However, he didn`t have much time to muse on this as Kidd was on top of him again, this time kissing him on the lips as one hand travelled down his chest. He couldn`t do anything but stay still as Kidd suddenly yanked down his spotted jeans along with his own boxers, leaving the dark doctor naked on his own bed. Kidd smirked, a twisted, sadistic and freaky grin that sent shivers down the older man`s spine. He blinked back salty tears as he felt Kidd play with him, while kissing him, silently mocking him for not being able to defend himself.

Kidd could literally feel the blood pumping faster in the man underneath him, making him smirk with sadistic pleasure as he continued to tease him. It didn`t take an idiot to notice that Dark doctor was erected by his touches. He grinned even more as he pulled back and noticed that his partner was panting. Sweat decorated his forehead and upper lip and he was yanking his arms, trying in vain to remove the tight cuffs. Kidd laid a hand on Law`s left shoulder, and applied a little force, causing the other man to whimper in pain as it was close to being dislocated. Feeling the pain in the other captain, Kidd removed the cuffs, but being his bastard self, he yanked Law`s arms down in a quick movement, causing the other pirate captain to almost cry out again as pain assaulted his senses and caused more sweat to break out on his face, slightly wetting his hair. The low, cruel chuckle filled the air for a few seconds as Law regained his breath and tried to get out from under Kidd again, anger fuelling his actions. However, all his actions were in vain as Kidd simply held him down. A particular hold on his lower region had him ceasing movement, and Kidd smirked before continuing to pump him, causing the dark doctor to let out a few sounds of pleasure.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," He remarked.  
"Shut Up," Law panted out, squirming even as his groin throbbed.  
"In your dreams" Kidd said, flipping Law on his side as he positioned himself behind him. "Lube."  
"Drawer.." Law muttered without thinking as his body tensed and unwanted memories surfaced in his mind.  
"Good. Now stop acting like a bitch." Kidd growled as he viciously entered two fingers at once in Law`s hole.  
"AGH!" Law barely muffled his shriek as Kidd made scissor motions inside him, trying to stretch the skin.  
"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU BITCH!" Kidd semi-shouted, before retreating his fingers and positioning himself behind the dark doctor, who was now fully tensed, knowing very well what was going to come next.

Pain exploded in his rear as Kidd thrust in him, not even giving him time to adjust before starting to move back and forth inside him. A particular thrust had Law moan as pleasure made him shiver. He heard Kidd chuckle before repeatedly hitting him on his prostate, making his eyes roll to the back of his head for a few brief seconds. His part was throbbing by now, and Kidd`s hand was not helping matters at all. He didn`t even warn Kidd before he came, dirtying the sheets with cum. He soon felt Kidd come inside him as well, flooding his insides with his white hot seeds. A particularly loud moan escaped both of them as they collapsed on the bed, images of his past still flashing through Law`s mind. The room was fading, giving space to blissful darkness, but Law didn`t want that, not while Kidd was still there, not when Kidd could still use him. However, unconsciousness soon won over and he felt the pain ebb away.

**DONE**.

* * *

Kidd stayed still for a couple of minutes, still coming down from his high. When he felt somewhat normal, the realisation of what he had done came to him, but somehow he didn`t feel any regret, only triumph. He slowly pulled out of Law, before looking at his face. The Surgeon of Death was unconscious, still sprawled on his side. His eyes moved repeatedly beneath their lids, and Kidd could hear, but not understand, the older man mutter under his breath. A metallic smell soon found itself in its nostrils, and he looked down only to realise that blood coated Law`s hips, result of his blunt nails trying to pin him down. The red head winced slightly before gently picking the oblivious Law and lay him on the sofa, then swiftly changed the sheets. After a bit of exploring, he discovered a joint bathroom and washed Law, who was still as unresponsive as ever. After patting him down with a fluffy white towel, he put the dark doctor in the bed and threw the blankets on top of him, inwardly chuckling as Law unconsciously snuggled into the blankets. After taking a shower himself, Kidd took a seat on the comfortable bed and waited patiently for Law to wake up. A glance at the clock had him noticing that 6 hours had already passed, and it was 1 pm in the afternoon. However, a choked sob had him locking his attention on the slumbering surgeon, who was by now trashing in the covers, trying in vain to escape whatever had took hold of him.

_14-year-old Law ran through the ship until he collapsed, breathing heavily while trying to get back to his feet. However, Vergo was quick on his feet and soon caught up with him when he was about to get up and run away again. He picked his smaller body and raised him with no difficulty at all, as if he was raising a dog more than a child. Law tried to struggle, but that only earned him a slap on his face, so hard that it threw his head in the other direction. He ceased movement after that, but unconsciously struggled again as Vergo neared Doflamingo`s room. Another harsh slap. He was thrown in the room, alone with the captain. Strings attached to his body and led him to the bed, where he was tied down. He didn`t object. He knew what was going to come, and begging only made it harsher, more violent, and more painful. Only silent tears revealed how he felt because of the treatment. _

Kidd watched as tears cascaded down Law`s cheeks as his body jerked and he kicked in all directions. A pang of guilt, along with concern hit him, and he found himself watching as Law bolted up in the bed, even though he was still freaked out. He watched silently as the doctor got out of bed, looking as if he was escaping from something, or someone, as his face paled when his back touched the wall. He slid down the length of the wall, hugging his knees to his chest as he shook with sobs and fright. Several mumbles could be heard from where Kidd was standing, probably unnoticed by the freaked out surgeon. The red head moved forward a little, making his presence known to Law, whose eyes widened and he scrambled a little more back, trapping himself in a corner. Kidd positioned his hands next to his head, palm towards the scared surgeon, and walked slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal.

"Trafalgar?" He asked cautiously.  
"G..Get away from me!" Law said, his pupils dilated in fear.  
"Law, who am I?" Kidd asked, trying to at least pin point who ever Law was seeing.  
"Don`t play games with me Doflamingo," Law said, his voice dripping with rage.  
"Pink wearing bastard.." Eustass realized, stopping in his tracks.

How could he make Law realize who he was? And why was he seeing as Doflamingo? When did the duo get to know each other? Did the pink wearing bird do anything to him? And how was he seeing as Doflamingo of all things? Then it struck Kidd, how Law had begged him to stop what he was doing, to stop raping him. Did Doflamingo sexually abused him when they met? He had to snap Law out of whatever trance he was into, but how could he do it? Law wasn`t even seeing things as they were! Even his eyes, normally so guarded and full of humour, were rapidity flickering with different emotions.

_Pain_.

When people are injured, they can`t sleep because of the pain, unless they fall unconscious that is. Doctors usually give morphine or a knock-out drug because patients couldn`t sleep through the pain. But Law was so deep in his nightmare that he didn`t even feel pain as blunt nails trailed the cuts on his hips and reopened them. So Kidd had to create a new pain. Moving forward, he put two hands on Law`s left shoulder, and yanked in different directions, causing a snapping sound to fill the room along with yells of anguish as Law`s features contorted in pain. However, he noticed it was a good idea when Law stared at him like he was a creature from outer space before backing away. The red head watched with fascination as Law`s walls came up again and his eyes dried of any tears and emotion. The dark doctor moved his shoulders gingerly, aware of the bruising because of the unnatural positioning Kidd had cuffed them in as well as the dislocation in his left side. A few minutes later another snap was heard in the room as Law relocated his shoulder, relief showing on his face for brief seconds. If looks could kill, Kidd would have keeled over with the glare that Law was giving him.

"So, did you satisfy your desires?" Law asked coldly, his fingers twitching.  
"Yeah. I`m going now." Kidd said, itching to get out of his personal quarters as the air dropped several degrees.  
"Feel free to find the deck." Law said, sarcastic as ever.  
"Bastard."  
"I thought I was a bitch." Law bluntly stated before striding out.

They were halfway through the corridor that lead to the kitchen before Kidd roughly grabbed Law from behind and slammed him on the wall, using one hand to hold the back of his head so he wouldn`t concuss him. Law let out a yelp as his back connected with the wall, sending vibrations down his spine. He was shocked as he saw a flicker of the lust still in Kidd`s eyes before his lips met his own. A brief of panic led to a room being created and Law teleporting himself on the other side of the room, before leaning heavily on a wall as fatigue took its toll on him. His hips and bottom felt as if he had sat on fire, and he let out a small yell of pain. However, as Kidd moved towards him, he found himself hoping that it would penetrate the thick walls to wherever his crew was.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were talking with Killer, who was in the kitchen before an anguished yell echoed in the metallic room, causing the present heart pirates to pale considerably. Bepo was gone in an instant, leaving behind a shocked Shachi, Penguin and Killer. The bear was shocked to see Law suspended 2 feet off the ground by his neck, struggling to get out of Eustass` grip. Bepo snarled at the red head before running to him and leaving 4 bloody gashes on the pale cheek. Kidd let out a small growl as he felt the blood fall down his cheeks, but Bepo didn`t pay attention to him, only to his captain, who lay sprawled on the floor, barely conscious. His neck was twisted at an odd angle and Bepo thought that he would get a sore neck for a couple of days. A sheen of sweat was on his face, and the surgeon`s lips were slightly blooded. Shachi and Penguin soon appeared in the hallway as well, and bristled at the sight of their captain, who had lost consciousness in the brief seconds that followed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Shachi asked as he bent down next to his captain and put two fingers on his pulse.  
"Nothing." Kidd lied through his teeth.  
"So these bruises on his neck came from nothing?" Shachi snapped as Bepo swung Law over his shoulders and took him to his room so he could rest.  
"I might have choked him," Kidd responded.  
"Leave. Now. Before I strangle you." Penguin said, his voice deadly.  
"As if you could do that." Kidd stated before leaving the sub.

-Line-Break-

His mind felt foggy, as if someone had stuffed it with cotton, and his limbs felt heavy along with the blanket that was thrown on top of him. Considering his disoriented state, Law suspected that he had been drugged with something, probably a sedative. He could feel the familiar texture of the bandages along his neck and waist, and a slightly burning sensation had taken residence in his rear. A sling was also on his left arm, keeping it in a right angle across his chest. That`s when images of what had happened before he fell unconscious flickered in his mind one after the other.

Kidd had come on his ship.  
Kidd had raped him.  
He had fallen unconscious.  
Doflamingo was in the submarine.  
So was Vergo.

Were they there to own him again after everything he did to escape them? How did they find him? As the mountain of questions continued to pile up in his mind he felt someone shaking his shoulder along with someone apparently screaming his name. Opening his eyes proved to be a difficult task as he felt as if his lids were made of lead. After a few seconds of coaxing, he managed to open his stormy grey eyes, and immediately noticed that he was in his room. Shachi soon came in his field of vision as well, and Law raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what happened.

"You were unconscious for three days, one in which you ran a fever." Shachi calmly explained.  
"Kidd came. Right?" Law asked after taking a few sips of the water that Shachi handed him.  
"Yeah. We discovered something while bandaging your waist.." Shachi hesitated.  
"He raped me." Law stated bluntly, a shudder running through his body.  
"You remember?"  
"I would be insane not to remember that!" Law said, almost choking on the water.  
"How are you doing? You called out several times, especially during your fever, about Doflamingo and Vergo. We had to sedate you because you ripped the IV out three times in a row," Shachi quietly said, indicating the still present IV in the crook of his elbow.  
"I`m fine, just a few nightmares," Law said while sighing through his nose.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah Shachi, I`m sure." Law muttered before closing his eyes again as exhaustion crushed him.

When he awoke again, it was to two voices arguing with each other. One he recognized easily, it was Bepo`s, but the other, he couldn`t put his finger on who it was. A small groan slipped out of his mouth as his neck gave a throb of pain upon being moved, and silence fell in the room. He felt his face pale when he opened his eyes to see Kidd in front of him. An enraged Bepo was telling him to get out, but Kidd wouldn`t budge, instead he had just ignored the first mate completely. Why was he here? The question burned in his mind as he scooted backwards a little so he was sitting up, causing the covers to fall off. His shoulder gave a harsh throb but Law kept his features schooled and didn`t show it.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice strangely neutral.  
"To see how you were," Kidd stammered, avoiding his eyes.  
"Oh Really now?" Law teased as a smirk pulled his lips upwards.  
"You want me to leave?" Kidd asked.  
"YES!" Bepo shouted. Law couldn`t help but let out a laugh at the protective bear.  
"Shut Up Panda!" Kidd shouted back, as he plopped down on the bed.  
"Captain?" Bepo awaited orders.  
"Stay. But don`t speak, or I think Kidd will pulverize you," Law said, winking at his first mate, who nodded and went to sit on the couch in the corner of the room.

"So, how are you?" Kidd asked hesitantly as his cheeks turned a fine shade of pink.  
"I`m sitting." Law replied sarcastically, before his eyes turned serious. "You dislocated my shoulder, and my neck and waist are a pool of bruises. Do you really need to ask how I am?"  
"Idiot. Fine then. I just came to apologise, but with your attitude, you can go fuck yourself." Kidd snapped.  
"I thought you did a pretty good job at that." Law quipped.  
"Judging by your state, I`m not sure if I did it good enough, want to do another round?" Kidd asked.  
"I`m good for now." Law said, his tone still light even as his eyes darkened.  
"I thought so," Kidd grunted.  
"So, did any of your desires emerge again?" Law asked, scooting sideways as Kidd moved a bit upwards, so he was sitting next to his upper-body.  
"Nope. Told you that all I needed was you." Kidd muttered, leaning back on the soft pillows even as a small growl echoed in the room, silently warning Kidd to watch it.

Law let out a low groan as he slid down to rest his head back on the fluffy pillows. Whatever was going in the IV was making him sleepy. Pain-medication, he presumed, as he heard Kidd chuckle before a feather light pressure was put on his chest, rubbing in surprisingly soothing motions. He was soon lulled to sleep, trusting Bepo to take care of him while Kidd was still in the room.

"He trusts you." Kidd stated bluntly, smirking at the polar bear.  
"No shit Sherlock. I`m his first mate and I`ve known him since he was 6 years old," Bepo responded, opening the door and signalling Kidd to exit.

-LINE-BREAK-

When the dark shadow of Kidd`s ship had left their side, Law allowed his body to fully relax as he unconsciously scratched the still healing wounds on his neck. Shachi groaned and swatted his hands away, threatening to tie them behind his back if needed. Law smirked and nodded, before going to his office to sort out some papers. Even though he had felt used and completely ashamed of what had happened a few days ago, he had gotten better, both physically and mentally, even though it would take him a couple of weeks to completely get over the nightmares as well as flashbacks. Upon entering, he found a scribbled note on top of everything. The message was short and straight to the point.

_We Good?  
- E.K._

He couldn`t help the small chuckle while getting out his den-den mushi from the drawer. After dialling the number that was written on the back of the note, he wasn`t surprised to hear nothing despite the receiver being picked up. So, without further waiting, he told the red head what he wanted to hear.

"We`re Good."

The sigh of relief was the last thing he heard before Kidd hung up, and the two pirate captain continued on with their lives and the race for One Piece.

* * *

Hey Guys :P I don`t really know what drove me to write this, but I just wrote it. I don`t think it`s one of my good stories, but I tried to make it as good as I can.  
Stay tuned, as I will post a sick Sanji next =D I`m excited to write this one! (No couples in this one, just nakama-ship!)


End file.
